Our True Affliction
by The TAG Pests
Summary: A story based on Friedrich by Hans Peter Richter. It is a letter from Polycarp, the garden gnome, to the citizens of the world. This is his opinion.


Our True Affliction

By: The TAG Pest, Naidel E. Arkanian 

Dear Citizens of the World,

            I am Polycarp.  I am a small man who sits in the garden of Herr Johann Resch's home.  Throughout the years I have lived there, I have observed many things. 

            I used to like Herr Resch very much.  Every holiday, he would come out to the garden and sit by me.  I thought him nice, because he kept me company.  It wasn't until I met a Jewish boy, Friedrich, who was a tenant in Herr Resch's house that my opinion of Herr Resch changed.

            I met Friedrich a long time ago, on one snowy winter day.  He came outside, bundled up for the weather.  He and his mother played for a long time.  It was amusing, watching them.  I wished to hop out of my sitting place to join them, because they looked like they were having so much fun.  They made snow angels, had a snowball fight, and even built a snowman.  Friedrich accidentally stepped on me, for I was nearly entirely covered in snow.  He, although unaware I could hear him, apologized to me.  I thought he was a very sweet little boy.

            As the years went by, I saw many more events in Friedrich's life, not all as carefree as his joyful day in the snow.  I saw Friedrich and his friend, who also lived at Herr Resch's home, do many things together.  Some were happy things that all boys enjoy doing, others were far from so.  One evening, standing in my usual garden position, I saw Friedrich run into the house, even though he had left quite cheerfully with Hans, his friend.  He was clearly fighting tears.  I wished to stop him and ask him what was wrong, but I could not.  He ran right up to his room.  It was not until later that I found out what had upset him so much.

            Friedrich had gone with Hans to a Jungvolk meeting that day.  While they were there, a man spoke to the young boys.  He told them, over and over, "The Jews are our affliction!  The Jews are our affliction!" He made Friedrich repeat it.  Friedrich did, then left the meeting.  The poor boy!

            My hearing is very sharp.  I can hear many conversations held in the hallways of Herr Resch's house.  I heard one taking place on the stair between Hans' and Friedrich's apartments.  Herr Resch informed Herr Schneider that he was going to have to leave.  When asked why, Herr Resch said it was because the Schneiders were Jewish.  I was very upset with Herr Resch, and sad that my friend Friedrich would be leaving.  Luckily Herr Schneider was not going to be kicked out so easily.  He took the matter to court.  I saw them leave for court, all looking nervous.  When they came back, to my joy, the Schneiders looked pleased; following them was Herr Resch, nearly purple with anger.  It was clear to me that the Schneiders would not be leaving.

            A few years went by, though they all seem blurred to me now.  I remember a time when the Schneiders and Hans' family, the Richters, were both very sad.  Friedrich's mother had died.  People vandalized their apartment, killing Frau Schneider as they did.  Later, his father was arrested for housing a wanted Rabbi.  Friedrich was kicked out of his apartment, and had to go into hiding.  I believe part of the blame is on Herr Resch for all of this.

            The war began.  An air raid took place.  Everyone was supposed to go into a shelter, where they would be safe.  Friedrich, however, being a Jew, was not allowed in.  He stayed, hiding in the Richter's apartment.  Eventually, though, he became too frightened.  Bombs were exploding, and I, too, was very fearful.  I could not move, but Friedrich could.  He begged to be let in the shelter.  People inside wanted him to come in, but Herr Resch did not.  Herr Resch made Friedrich stay outside.  I was near him, as Friedrich was killed by the air raid.  I consider it all Herr Resch's fault.

            As if that wasn't enough, once the air raid was over, Herr Resch went up to the poor boy's body and kicked him.  I thought he was horrible!  He basically murdered this boy, and made it clear he showed no remorse by kicking his corpse!  As for me, I survived.  It was terrifying, but I came out all right, except the tip of my hat was blown off.  Herr Resch fixed me, though I was cursing him the whole time he did.

            Jews are humans, just like you, and mostly good, too.  I do not want this to happen to any more of them!  They do not deserve to be treated any worse than the rest of you!  The Schneiders were a good family, and I am very angry with Herr Resch and everyone else who brought harm to them.  You must stop treating Jews so badly!  Stop being prejudiced and get to know them, see them for whom they are!  They are human beings, just like you.  Will every non-Jew in this world be exactly like Herr Resch?  Because to me, if you don't help in stopping this, you are just like him.  Jews should be treated as equals.  The people who are set against them are our true affliction.

Sincerely,

Polycarp 


End file.
